All You Ever Hoped For
by Hybrid Saiyan
Summary: MTP Mirai Trunks comes back after his world is destroyed, what happens when he meets Gohan's daughter and.....his selfish self that does everything in his power to humiliate and get rid of him.
1. The News

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters 

Ages-

Mirai Trunks- 22

Trunks- 26

Bra- 18

Pan- 17

Goten- 25

Marron- 18

Pan woke to her alarm clock as usual and started getting ready. It was a Saturday and Bulma was holding one of her get-together cook-outs for the whole gang. She wasn't really looking forward to going. Trunks had been acting really strange lately and she didn't feel like putting up with him, but her dad was making her go. He said that it was 'being polite'. Oh well, she just knew she wasn't looking forward to it.

She had just slipped on a pair of jeans and a white tank top when she heard her mom on the way up the stairs. "Pan, hunny, can I come in?"

"Sure mom, I'm just about ready." As Videl walked in Pan went to her dresser and pulled a brush through her long, black hair.

"Pan, set down a second." Pan walked over and set beside her mom on the bed. "Pan, something happened last night." Pan looked her mom in the face and could tell she was serious.

"What is it mom?" Pan was getting anxious, Videl was never like this unless it was something serious.

"Hunny, do you remember the stories your father and Vegeta used to tell you about the cell games, when your grandpa Goku had a heart virus and a Trunks from the future came and saved him and help with cell and the androids?"

"Of course mom, I grew up on those stories." Now Pan was really getting anxious about what was going on.

"Well, he's back."

Pan slightly paled, "What?"

"His world was destroyed, so, he came back to live with us, so he could have a family." Videl studied Pan's face closely. She was worried about how Pan would take the news.

Pan was silent for a moment, "Two Trunks?"

"He's a lot different than the Trunks your used to Pan, why don't you at least come and meet him, he's really sweet. I think you'll like him."

"Ok, I guess." She got up and her and Videl made their way downstairs. When they were almost there she could hear her dad and who she presumed was Mirai Trunks talking in the living room.

Gohan stood up, "Oh here's my daughter, Pan, that I was telling you about."

Now Mirai Trunks stood and offered his hand, "Hi, nice to meet you Pan."

Pan shook his hand, she had to admit she was surprised. She couldn't believe the differences between the Trunks in front of her and the Trunks she was used to. She looked him over, he had on a black tank top and his baggy cargos. His hair was longer and his eyes were deeper, and all in all, he looked younger, but at the same time if you looked in his eyes you would think that he was as old as Gohan.

Videl broke the spell, "Trunks, bring your things and we can take you to Capsule Corp, Bulma's holding one of her cook-outs today and we're heading that way anyways."

Trunks started blushing, "Thanks but um, I wasn't able to bring anything."

"Well, in that case I'm sure Bulma will take you to get some clothes and stuff."

He smiled and Pan's heart melted, "Ok, thanks."

Before they left Videl insisted on not flying, so as they started toward CC Pan sat in the back with Trunks while Gohan drove, and Videl rode passenger.

Pan sensed Trunks was starting to get uncomfortable so she was glad when they finally pulled into CC. The welcome party was waiting for them as they pulled in.

This is just to kind of get the ball rolling, the chapters will get longer, promise. Let me know what you think R&R!

Hybrid Sayian


	2. Bulma's GetTogether

As they pulled in to CC the whole gang was there waiting on them. Pan looked over at Mirai Trunks, he looked extremely nervous. "Don't worry about it, they'll all love you, nobody's forgot what you did."

"I'm not worried about mom or my father, mainly well, me. What is the Trunks here like, what does he like to do, you know that kind of stuff."

"Well, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to discover all that, but for now, we're here, let's go." They opened the doors and got out to be ambushed by everybody wanted to see Mirai Trunks. Well, everybody except Vegeta, who stood out of the way and watched. After everybody said their hellos they set down to eat.

There was several tables set out and about eight people could set at a table. Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Bra, and Mirai Trunks was setting at one table and Pan come over to join because the table her parents was at was full. She set down beside Mirai Trunks and flashed him a smile. While all the food was being brought out, Bulma noticed how Mirai Trunks was looking at Bra. "Oh hunny, I guess we all forgot to mention, this is Bra, your sister."

Bra looked over at Mirai Trunks and smiled. Mirai Trunks blushed and Pan once more was surprised at the differences in the two Trunks', Mirai Trunks was so shy.

Bulma decided to break the silence, "So Mirai Trunks, so you have any more clothes."

"No I wasn't able to bring anything." Again he blushed.

"Oh don't worry about it, we'll get you whatever you need. I got to go to the lab this evening, but Pan, could you take Mirai Trunks to the mall to get some clothes and whatever else he needs?"

Trunks looked at his mom, "Why can't Bra take him."

"Hey, I'm going over Marron's tonight!"

"I can take him Bulma, no problem." Pan smiled and looked over at Trunks, she was wondering why he was acting like that. There was no reason she couldn't take Mirai Trunks to the mall.

"I don't want to be any trouble, really I can go alone."

Bulma smirked, "Do you even know where the mall is?"

"Well, no. But I could probably find it."

"Oh, don't be silly. Pan can take you when you both finish eating." Pan smiled.

"Umm, I'm ready, are you sure it's no problem to take me?"

Pan laughed, "I'm positive! Let's go." They got up and walked over to Gohan and Videl, "Dad, I'm going to take Mirai trunks to the mall, ok?"

"That's fine hunny."

"Thanks Dad." She then turned to Trunks, "You ready?"

"Yeah, thanks for taking me."

Pan looked at him, "I told you it was ok, now let's go." They decided to take a car so they didn't have to carry everything, as they pulled into the mall parking lot Trunks gasped. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't seen this mall in about ten years, it was destroyed by the androids when I was about twelve."

Pan looked shocked, "How old are you?"

"22, why?"

"The Trunks from this time is 26, how are you younger than him?"

"It was probably when I came here the first time, the times must have been thrown off to where time passed faster in one time than the other, mom said it could happen."

"Wow, I didn't know that was possible."

"Something everyone should learn is that anything is possible." Pan smiled at him, and he blushed. "Sorry that's just something that Gohan always told me."

"It's wise. Well, are we going to sit here or go shopping."

Now Trunks smiled, "Let's go."

Ok, I promise the next chapter will be longer, I'm just trying to get everything going.

Hybrid Saiyan


	3. The Mall and Strange encounters

Chapter 3

They went from shop to shop buying anything Mirai Trunks could possibly need. Now it was time for clothes. They went into the first shop and started looking around. "So what do you like to wear?"

"I don't really know, I didn't have much of a choice growing up, just the CC clothes."

"Well, why don't you just start trying things on and figure out what you like."

"Ok, sounds good. Where do we start?"

Pan walked over to a rack full of muscle shirts, "Do you think you would like these?"

"I can try." He walked over and looked at all the colors, "What color do you think I should try?"

Pan smiled, since they had been shopping she noticed that Mirai Trunks was started to loosen up around her and she liked it. He was a really sweet man, like nobody she had ever met before. She looked through the rack of shirts and pulled out a black muscle shirt and handed it to him, "How about this one?"

He looked at it and smiled, "Looks good. Where do I go to try it on?" Pan nearly melted when he smiled, his smile was so much more sweeter then the present Trunks.

"Umm…the dressing room is over there." Pan pointed to a booth in the corner.

Trunks smiled again, he was really starting to like Pan, she was really sweet, and she was really nice to him. He had never really been around a lot of girls before and was really shy around anyone he wasn't used to. He snapped his thoughts back, "Let's go see how it fits then." They walked over to the dressing room and Trunks walked inside. When he walked out Pan had to stop herself from drooling. "So, how's it look?"

Pan recomposed herself, "It looks great!"

"Good, I like it. Do you think I should get a couple different colors?"

"Definitely, they look really good."

Trunks blushed. "Ok, what other shirts should I get?"

Pan looked around. "Umm….what about t-shirts, lets go look at them, then tank tops."

Trunks laughed at her enthusiasm, "Ok, let's go."

After they picked out MANY shirts and several pairs of different kinds of jeans, they got a couple of tuxes. They were walking out of the last store when all of a sudden Trunks stomach growled. Pan laughed at him and he blushed, "Hungry?"

Trunks grinned, "A little."

"How about we go get pizza at the snack bar?"

"Sure, sounds good to me." They were on they're way to the snack bar when they heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey what are you two doing here?"

"Trunks, you know good and well that I brought Mirai Trunks here to get his things." Pan was surprised to say the least to see Trunks standing before her and Mirai Trunks, it was like he wasfollowing them. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, I was just bringing Amy," he motioned to the American model behind him, "to pick out anything she wants in the mall."

"That's cool, well, we're going to go get some pizza, I guess we'll see you tonight."

"That convenient, we were just heading to get pizza to."

Amy looked at him, "We were?"

He laughed nervously, "Of course we were. Why don't we join you?"

Pan looked at Mirai Trunks who hadn't said anything the whole time, he looked kind of uncomfortable, "Umm….I think we might wait until we get home instead. I'm tired."

"Whatever, come on Amy." Trunks walked off, Amy following like a puppy wanting to be petted.

Mirai Trunks looked at Pan, "What was that about?"

"I have no clue. He knew we would be here, it was like he was checking up on us."

"Why?"

Pan looked up at Trunks, he looked so cute when he was confused. "I don't know, he's been acting weird lately anyway, maybe personal problems."

"Whatever it is I hope he's ok."

"I wouldn't worry about him, Mirai Trunks. Mirai Trunks, that's too long, is there anything else I could call you?"

"Well, my mom used to call me Toran, I guess you could call me that."

Pan smiled, "Ok, Toran.Let's go."

"But I'm hungry."

Pan laughed at the whining Mirai Trunks, "I promise I'll fix you something when we get back to CC, ok?"

Mirai Trunks smiled, "Ok."

* * *

They pulled into CC and brought all of the clothes and other stuff inside. They walked in and Bulma was on her way out to the lab, she asked Pan to show him to a guest room. It took both of them to carry the things they got up the stairs to the room.

"So, where's my food."

Pan laughed, "I'll go fix you something, what do you want?"

"FOOD!"

Pan laughed at him again, "I'll be back in a minute, why don't you change and start putting your things up and I'll help when I get back?"

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem."

While Pan was gone Trunks changed into a pair of blue jeans and the black muscle shirt he first tried on. He had just started putting his stuff away when Trunks came up the stairs and knocked on the door. Mirai Trunks walked over and opened the door smiling thinking it was Pan, but he was surprised when it was Trunks.

"Hi. Umm….can I help you?"

Trunks looked Mirai Trunks over, "What do you think your doing with Pan?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know good and well what I'm talking about. You go to the mall together, come home and she fixes you something to eat. She never cooks for me or anyone else except herself unless it's for everybody."

"What are you getting at, we're only friends."

"Just remember, stay away she's MINE!"

By now Mirai Trunks was starting to get mad, "Look buddy, I don't really know what is going on between you and Pan, but I do know that I have nothing buy a friendship with her. I'm sorry if you can't handle that."

Trunks stepped up and took a swing at Mirai Trunks, which he easily dodged. Mirai Trunks was stunned, he didn't know what in the world was going on with Trunks, but he did know that he was totally out of control. Trunks swung at Mirai Trunks again and this time made contact. Mirai Trunks flew across the bed into the wall. He was upset now and caught Trunks off guard with a kick to the head, causing blood to trickle into his eyes.

"Why don't you just leave, nobody really wants you here."

The words stung Mirai Trunks more than he wanted Trunks to know. Trunks stood up and walked out. As he started down the stairs Pan was coming up. "Trunks, what happened?"

"Your little friend down the hall."

"Mirai Trunks?"

"Who else, the man is psycho."

"What are you talking about?"

"I walked in and the man just jumped me. I just wanted to see if he was getting settled in."

Pan looked very confused. She was wondering why the sweet man she was with earlier would attack his counterpart.

"Well, Pan, I'm going to go get cleaned up. See you later." And with that Trunks walked down the hall with a satisfied smirk on his face.

When Pan walked in Mirai Trunks' room he was lying on his bed. He looked to be asleep so she walked over and sat on the side on the bed.

"Hey."

Pan jumped, "I thought you were asleep."

Mirai Trunks gave a half hearted smile, "No, just thinking." Pan offered him the food, which he took willingly. "Thanks."

"No problem." She watched him eat and noticed that he was off in lala land so she assumed he was still thinking. They set there like that a second before Pan couldn't take it anymore. "Toran, did Trunks come up here?"

Mirai Trunks tensed and Pan noticed this, "Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Toran, please don't lie to me. Just from what I learned of you today I can tell something happened since I left."

Mirai Trunks sighed, "Trunks came in here and accused me of liking you. I told him we were just friends and he punched at me, so I kicked him and he left."

Pan was confused. She looked at Mirai Trunks' face and could tell that he was telling the truth, but she wondered why Trunks would even care ifMirai Trunks likedher.It was none of his business anyways.

They both sat in thought for a minute before Mirai Trunks decided to break it, "This is really good."

"Thank you, I'm glad that you like it." She smiled at him, she had been doing that a lot today just to see him blush, he was cute when heblushed."Did you get everything put away?"

"Yeah, I think so. It was a lot of stuff."

"Your telling me." They stared at each other a moment, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Umm….I don't know yet. Why?"

"Do you want to train with me tomorrow?"

Trunks smiled, "Sure!"

"Ok. Well, it's getting late so I think I'll just call my mom and tell her I'm staying here tonight. My room's across the hall if you need me."

"You have your own room?"

"Yeah, I stay here so much that Bulma gave me one of the guest rooms to fix and put all my stuff in."

"That's cool."

"Yep!" Pan walked over to the door and turned around to look at Mirai Trunks, "Don't let Trunks intimidate you. I don't know what's wrong with him, but just ignore it. Night Toran."

Mirai Trunks smiled, "Night Pan."

* * *

Well, that was some longer, but still probably longer to come. R&R

Hybrid Saiyan


End file.
